Think Of Me
by Angelo Del Ghiaccio
Summary: Once lovers,Hermionie is the leader of the Order of the Pheonix, and Draco is the Dark Lord. They unknowingly are fighting each other. What consequences will their love bring?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: THIS IS THE BACKGROUND AND THE FIRST CHAPTER! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Prologue

Voldemort was dead, and so was Harry, but the war was far from over. Hermione, who had gone 'missing', was the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Appointed after both Dumbledore and Harry died, she was a powerful and beautiful witch. Draco Malfoy was the new Dark Lord- handsome, but with a heart nearly frozen over. Back before Hermione and Draco had gone missing (which was actually hiding), they had been lovers, deeply in love, but war had taken its toll, and on both sides their hearts were broken, each still loving the other, but not knowing the consequences. This is their story.

Chapter One

McGonagall looked at the torn young woman, who only months ago was smiling, laughing with her best friends. Now, she was the only one left. In fact, Hermione was surprised that she hadn't gone insane yet. But Draco was keeping her from teetering over the edge- oh if only they could be so carefree once again. With the upcoming final-final battle, things only seemed to get worse. Most of her loved ones were six feet under the ground. But Draco, was he alive? Healthy? Her mind reeled, not wanting Draco, her last hope to have died. A year ago, if you had told her that she and Draco were in love, she would have laughed and called you insane. But now, there was nothing to laugh over. It was all gone, like wisps of smoke blown away by the wind.

No one knew where he was, but Hermione didn't have the time to dream over things, she was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the one who was the stop the cruel and inhumane murders, but if only, if only.

"Hermione, Hermione!" said Snape, who had been like a parental figure after her own parents had died, strangely warming up to her.

"The final battle is to be upon us in two weeks, or sooner!" and with a flourish of his robes, Snape went to go and prepare. Hermione sighed, so much to do but so little time. After all, this might be the last two weeks of her life. And though she had spent a blessed eight months being with him, it was too soon.

Meanwhile, back in the well hidden headquarters of the Dark Lord, the meeting was adjourned, and the handsome man's eyes darkened, sneering at the deatheaters. They were so easily manipulated, it was pitiful. But Hermione, she was not so easily swayed- his lips twitched up a bit; it was the most emotion he had shown in quite a while. But where was Hermione? Oh, how he loved her, but she was gone now, stolen away from him by the Order of the Phoenix, and he would kill all of them together- just to get her back.

Draco's memory whisked him back in time, it was always memories of her now.

Flashback

Hermione started at Draco with sparkling amber eyes, saying with a hopeful lilt,

" Draco, if we're separated, you'll come and find me- right? And we'll be together forever."

But her voice soon faded away and Draco was returned back to reality

Flashback over

The simple words echoed in his mind, and he would find her, no matter what it would take. He had so much power, he could probably kill half the bloody order if he felt like it, and their leader too. He was almost looking forward to it- and he was going to win, and see the shocked expression on their leader's face. Draco was planning on doing the last part the muggle way, with a dagger. The excruciating pain was an extra bonus. Then again, things would definitely go that well for him, after all he was the Dark Lord. He had just forced the order into a battle that would be two weeks from now. And that would be a wonderful reunion between him and his love.

He had heard that the new leader of the Order was a talented witch. Draco scoffed, they probably picked McGonagall, that old bat. She would pay for all those points that she took of Slytherin. Coming to think about it, they were the ones at fault, but at least he had a reason to go a get rid of the Order. He would do it fast too, by stealing away the Order's new power source.


	2. Capture

Much thanks to my editor Nicole. Have Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Two

Hermione got up and walked around the silent house, stopping by each room to stare at the order's members. McGonagall, Sprout, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Snape, Hannah, Lavender…and the list went on- but only to a certain number. They were all asleep; after all, they still had three more hours of zzz to catch up on. It was sunrise- a silent time for reflection. Draco used to watch it with her; they'd get up early in the morning before everyone else- but not anymore.

Hermione walked into the room, blatantly oblivious to the eerie silence that surrounded the hall. She sat down in a velvet armchair, peering out from underneath her cloak. It was dark burgundy, designed to keep her warm, comfortable and disguised. In fact, the part she loved most was that no one could see her facial features, only her mouth. It had been the last gift from Harry and Ron, (given unknown to Draco) so that when they were in danger, she could still walk around unnoticed and safer. But, the feeling she felt right now was simply out of place. Though the building was old and grey, it usually felt more homely. Now it simply felt forbidding.

From afar, four pairs of eyes watched her every move. And though they weren't sure exactly who she was, they were sure she was 'the one', the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. She walked into the kitchen, and they watched her bake cookies, each one filled with a love for someone now gone. Normally, they wouldn't wait this long to capture someone, but this person was a special case. All the deatheaters watched as they now had a homemade breakfast to go. They would waste no more time now, they would get the job done.

Four deatheaters surrounded Hermione, their black cloaks billowing out behind her as they walked toward her.

"Since you have baked us a nice meal to go, we shall let you have one spell to defend yourself from your demise." One deatheater sneered.

Hermione said a concealment charm; she could not let anyone outside of the Order know her identity, since she had gone 'missing' she would simply have to appear as someone else. Hermione also said a protecting spell on everyone else in the Order, at least they would be safe. They deatheaters had only heard this spell- stupid people. She had also left and nice note for her fellow side saying that she was captured. Hermione was pretty confident that she could escape anyways- because she would win- for Harry, Ron, Dumbledore so many lives lost in this battle, maybe even Draco.

They had all died for this cause, and it had not yet ended. And it would not go without the light side winning, because they had to. Who knows what would happen if the dark side won.

But Hermione was forced out of her thoughts when a deatheater yelled "_crucio_!" Hermione ducked, feeling the whoosh of the air as the curse hit the wall, and burst into an array of red sparks.

After a half an hour, there was only one deatheater left. Hermione recognized him Theodore Nott, and quickly finished him off, but all of a sudden, about 15 more deatheaters appeared. Mondays, she thought. She'd never liked them anyways…and then, her vision went black.

Hermione woke up slowly, and stretched. She yawned, not quite getting where she was until…she walked into the metal bars that surrounded her. Once she noticed, she screamed, letting everyone else know that she was awake. She quickly realized that she was unarmed, and that the new dark lord who was currently sneering at her, had it. Unfortunately, he hadn't though that she had learned wandless magic, even if it was only a little bit. Hermione quickly released herself from her prison, except she now was wandless, facing a dark lord, and about 500 deatheaters, though only 50 were in the room.

_Constant vigilance._ Hermione thought, every step she took closer to the dark lord, the closer she would get to escaping. But, the dark lord, had different thoughts.

"So, I welcome you too our kingdom, and eventually, so will all of Europe. Here, you will stay, and here you will die." The Dark Lord drawled, and shot a hex at her, barely missing her, only by millimeters did he neglect getting her.

"I will escape, and the light side will always win! In darkness, there will always be light, and light shall overcome the darkness!" Hermione shrieked, missing every curse and hex he seemed to throw at her.

"Must you have so much trust in your side? Play fair you might say? But when the other side does not? Tell me, why does your side play…fair? You are not any better than us, you kill, you murder." The dark lord asked with a slight edge of curiosity.

"We will never be below you! You uncompassionate fool! You have never felt love!" Hermione shrieked, getting impatient with her somewhat civil conversation with the Dark Lord.

"I have you little female canine dog don't you dare say that again or you will suffer much, much more! _Crucio_!" The Dark Lord screamed, in a fury that none other had ever seen before. Hermione writhed in pain; not wanting him to see the hurt that it caused her, she'd never let him win.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he left the curse off, and Hermione quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Accio wand_!" Hermione said, and her wand flew at her falling safely into her hands. Though Hermione felt (and probably looked like) the living dead, she felt more energized than she ever had before. She stared straight at the Dark Lord, and they started on a very fast paced duel. The deatheaters, not wanting to suffer under a stray curse, quickly scurried toward a door, but a few were unlucky. There simply were more than a few 'adava kedara's' to go around and so Bellatrix suffered the same fate as Malfoy Senior, which was death.

The Dark Lord was surprised that the Order's new leader could duel this well, but he sent a curse that would make one die slowly, and painfully, and not know what it was. And so it was that Hermione once again heard the sea of blackness wash over her once again. She fell to the ground bruised and beaten with almost no hope of quite 'living' once again and with the only wish that she could see Draco one more.

Thanks for all the reviews everybody. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have a lot of hmwk and such. Tell me what you think and review. PLEASE REVIEW! Crap…I must be going insane.

Ice Angel


	3. Escape but not really?

Think Of Me

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter, all the glory goes to JK Rowling

Enjoy!

Chapter Three

She fell to the ground, and the hood fell off. Their leader was a mere woman. Not old, not childlike, but a young woman. In her unconsciousness, she was like a sleeping angel, but nothing could compare to his Hermione. It was quite surprising, and Draco could care less, disarming the woman and throwing her back into the cell, locking it with a muggle lock and key (though he did throw the key into the toilet and flushed it) and many spells. Unless the Order decided to take the whole cell with them, and the Dark Lord did consider them somewhat smart (but he could always be wrong) ,the only thing that could unlock the cage was Hermione, and she had gone missing, so it was quite impossible to even come out. And when she did come out, if she ever did, she would die quite soon.

On the day of the Final Battle, their leader would die. The spell he had cast on her would do its job, and timed professionally by him, it would work. It would give her enough time to blast a few of his annoying deatheaters away, and then she would fall down dead. It was quite a complex spell. It would slowly drain her energy away, little by little and then, when the one casted upon had no energy left, he or she would die. Simple, but complex at the same time, no?

Draco the Dark Lord (it had a rather nice ring to it) threw everyone out once more to plan for the upcoming battle. He needed time for his thoughts. Ones of the Order's leader. Now that he had captured her, it was almost a sure win. There was one thing that bugged him.

It was her eyes. Everything else was different. But those eyes were the same. Though honey colored eyes with crimson specks were Hermione's. They had stared up at him, filled with hatred and loathing. It was quite scary actually, though he would never admit it. He was the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord is supposed to be scary. Not the other way around. Those eyes had such a striking resemblance that he didn't want to look at them. It was like Hermione had died and someone had stolen her eyes. Hermione had gone missing after all. But her eyes? It reminded him of the first time he had noticed her eyes. And stroking the soft wood of the stolen wand, Draco was once again immersed in his own thoughts.

Flashback

They were outside, alone. It was one of the few times that they could spend time with each other. The sun was shining brightly upon the lush green grass and Hermione was standing there, arms outstretched toward the sun, eyes closed. The wind was blowing lightly and the castle was just a building in the distance,

"Hermione, come and play with me! Stop worshiping the sun!" Draco whined, putting on a puppy face.

"Silly! Of course I will- but you have to catch me first!" Hermione said, bouncing away, running around a tree. However, she didn't get so far before her feet flew up and her hands went down.

"Oof! I must look really messy! I can't walk around looking mussed up, people will assume things." Hermione said, dusting herself off, primping herself up.

"You mean Potter and Weasely?" Draco scoffed, and wondered if being in love had made him so…soft.

"You know, could I stare at you for a while?" Draco asked.

Turning her head to him, she nodded. And for a split second, her eyes danced around in the sunlight, the crimson specks suddenly becoming much more visible.

"Hermione, what color are your eyes?" Draco said.

"Brown, dark brown and light brown. Now average them, and what do you get- brown! Why?" Hermione asked.

"I just thought I saw crimson specks in them. I think they make you look more beautiful." Draco said.

"Really? I have to go check in the mirror! That's great! I love you, my little ferret!" Hermione shrieked, dancing with glee.

"I told you not to call me that, my nerdy bookworm!" Draco jested.

So, Hermione pouted, giving Draco another good look at her eyes. They really were brown with crimson specks. Draco sighed, and returned back to reality.

Flashback End

The Dark Lord sighed, as much as he loved to reminiscence, he had better things to spend his precious time on, and after all, the days left might be his last days. He looked at his mirror. Unlike the dark lord before him, he was much better looking, platinum blond hair, chiseled abs, high cheekbones, aristocratic nose, grey eyes, lanky frame- he could be the male counterpart of Aphrodite for Merlin's sake. But the thing that mattered most was what he could not find. If Hermione was here, would she be proud of him?

Draco got up, and walked along the corridors of his citadel with an inhumane grace. Either it was very good etiquette or he floated above the ground, black cloaks billowing out behind him. He walked to the dungeon, which was dimly lighted and had a dank dark smell, slightly altered by the smell of sunlight and cinnamon. It was ironic- out of everything they had done to the Order's leader- she still smelled good and looked only slightly mussed up. They had treated her well, considering what they usually did with their prisoners was much worse. But he was here to have a nice chat with her anyhow. Her mind was intelligent, but his Hermione was much better. Or, was he biased?

"You sick bastard! This is your entire fault! I bet you came down here to terrorize me! Kick a dog while it's down." The Order's leader shrieked, scoffing at the end. She looked particularly livid, and could not see the face of her capturer, which only infuriated her further.

"My dear, I only wished to have intellectual conversation. Is that not enough reasoning?" A slow, smooth, masculine voice drawled out and the figure moved closer to the cell.

"My dear!" Hermione spat. "I don't even know you! You're a bloody murderer! A cruel sadistic cockroach!" Hermione yelled. The dark lord sneered at her but still continued to bicker with her.

"Now, now dearie, you wouldn't want to get all exhausted before the last battle would you? You would get to see your precious friends die. You make me inquisitive- why isn't someone older the leader?" Draco said, with a hint of curiosity at what she would say in return.

"You know what? I hate you! I hate you! You're the cause of all my misery! All of my troubles come from you and your posse of blood-lusting killers. I bet you don't even have a heart!" The order leader's shrieked, finally bursting out of the cage, paperclip stuck in the lock.

"Heartless? I have a heart. I had a heart. Don't you dare say that! My love was everything to me! And now, pain shall be your new best friend! _Crucio_." Draco said bellowed.

He held the curse on her for a full three minuets, and finally left the room, mumbling that he would never trust any more muggle things. Though Hermione had got him addicted muggle video games, that would be the closest he got. Draco forgot however that he had left the leader lying on the floor.

Hermione got up pulling herself up using the rough walls of the dungeon. Her fingernails were killing her and she leaned against the wall for five minuets, silently thanking her dead friends for the cloak she now wore. Hermione was tired and hurt, she knew she would die towards the end of the final battle, but she wouldn't give up.

Hermione clutched the handlebars on the side of the stairway as she dragged herself up. Each step was torture. But she had to do it for the good of the world. What would happen if the dark side won? Would the world be shrouded in darkness?

Hermione was scared. She hadn't been in a situation this bad in quite a long time. She finally reached the top step and crawled into the shadows of the corner, observing the new Dark Lord.

He seemed calm and cool, and the only way to get to the disapperation point was across the room. Hermione sighed. She'd have to use wandless magic to get her way through. Hermione crept along the sides of the walls, behind the dark cloaks of the deatheaters. When she got to the other side, she stunned the deatheater on the other side, and since they were all standing in a row, they toppled over like dominoes. The Dark Lord was livid. Hermione smiled and dissaperated, not focusing on where she was going to end up.

When Hermione landed somewhere from her apperating, and looked around. Miles of grassland surrounded her, and there was not a human in sight.

Ice Angel- Do you like it? Please review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. Confusion and Grass Snakes

Think of Me, Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author Note: I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but I forgot about this story (lamest excuse ever!) Thanks a bunch for waiting so long. I hope you can still enjoy my writing!

"Oww…" Hermione muttered, groaning and muttering some more incoherent words under her breath. Her apparition this time was much unpredicted, due to the speed in which she had to have run away.

She had fallen to the ground in an undignified heap, successfully dropping her wand in the process. Well, at least she got a very nice feel for the dirt and grass beneath her. Looking around, Hermione then did something she hadn't done in a while. She freaked out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Hermione realized that freaking out is something a sensible person (namely Draco) doesn't do in a time like this, she realized something else also- she didn't know exactly where she was either, she quickly peered around and looked at her surroundings.

She was surrounded by miles and miles of grassland, and there was a light breeze blowing softly at her robes. The sun was setting in the distance, and the light was comforting to her body, rays of light dancing all over her arms. Fortunately enough, there was a small pond nearby, covered in water lilies and reeds of all sorts, but there was no live creature in sight. There was nothing living, breathing, moving at all. There also seemed to be no humans near the area either. And using some skills that she had picked up from Tonks, Hermione was able to figure out exactly where she was. Hermione was able to figure out that she was in the heartland of England, with supposedly beautiful rolling hills and little adorable…

Grass snakes.

Hermione searched all around her and finding nothing that looked even remotely like her wand, had to settle for the muggle way of making warmth. Hermione ran around, searching for small twigs and sticks to start a fire with,

Gathering what she had learned from girl scouts, Hermione faintly remembered that rubbing two sticks together could make a fire. So, looking around once again, Hermione found two sticks of equal length and started rubbing them together.

One minuet passed, two minuets passed, three minuets passed and nothing happened. Hermione berated herself and finally decided that she could not be wasting time like this and got quite frustrated. Hermione fervently rubbed the sticks together and nothing happened.

"Argh!!" She yelled, throwing the sticks down onto the little circle of stones that she was to use as a fire place.

And, to her greatest surprise a small spark came up and set the two twigs on fire.

Hermione sat in surprise. Though she was quite sure that Draco would have been able to set the twigs on fire much faster than she could, she was pretty sure that her way was much, much cooler.

By now, the smell of the smoke was actually quite comforting, and Hermione sat and watched all the twigs start to burn. The fire was beautiful, vibrant tendrils licking at the end of the wood, and finally consuming it whole. Out of all the sticks she had gathered, there was one very beautiful one. It was smooth and glossy and looked a lot like her wand.

In fact, it was her wand. And Hermione realized that a bit too late.

Hermione snatched up her wand, trying to blow out the fire with her breath. It was quite unsuccessful, and so, she did the next best thing. Hermione jumped into the small pond nearby.

True, the fire on her wand went out, but Hermione was effectively covered from

head to toe with muck and the occasional lily pad or two.

Hermione trudged through what seemed like the endless amount of grass and greenery and to her surprise, she saw a road.

She sat down on the side, pausing to take a nice break from the tiring walking.

One car passed- it was green. Another car passed- it was blue. Another car passed- it was black. And then another car- and another…it was only after 4 green cars, 2 blue cars and 7 black cars that Hermione had carefully tallied in her head, that she noticed that she could just apperate and save all the time and trouble of walking and counting cars, which was frankly enough, not much fun at all. But then again, how much fun would apperating be anyways?

But it reminded her of the first time she had ever shown Draco the muggle world He had ended up counting cars for the first 30 minutes instead of showing him all the wonderful museums and things that only muggle England had, like red telephone booths and Buckingham palace.

So many good memories were tucked away, back into the recesses of her mind, far , far away, where things like dreams were kept. It was war time now, and there wasn't much in this world now for things like ideas and dreams and laughs. It was all survival of the fittest, or suck up your way in the Dark Lord's court.

It was at that point that Hermione felt woozy. Not her normal tiredness and anxiety of being the leader of the order, but like carsickness, just worse. She bent over a log and threw up. How unfortunate for the log. Funny- her bile was slightly sweet, which was sign of a potion.

In fact, it was a potion that was commonly used to distract, making the person fairly unable to concentrate on the task at hand. Very good for things and it was hard to trace- but what bothered the now alert Hermione was what the purpose was.

She was supposed to the head of the order; she had been trained with the crème de la crème! And now, she knew nothing of the plans of the Dark side. She felt utterly wasted and horrible, wondering what to tell the order.

She would have to return and they would ask what she had learned, and what had happened. And what would she say? What could she say? It had all gone to naught, and if something or another did not happen soon, the world would be destined for a very dark fate.

But nevertheless, Hermione took her wand and apperated with a 'pop' filled with the anguish of someone who feels useless to her cause.

"Ms. Granger!" someone called out to her as she arrived back at headquarters.

Hermione knew she looked a sight for sore eyes. With bags under her eyes and dirt under her nails, the impeccable picture perfect Hermione was looking instead tired and burdened.

"Ms. Granger!" the same person called out. "What did you learn? What is the next thing that is going to happen?"

"What happened to you?"

"Where did you go?"

All the voices speaking next to her weren't helping either. She wanted to say that she had found out loads of information, like the fact that she was going to die of a curse that the Dark Lord had put on her within a few days.

But Hermione couldn't. She didn't feel like she had an ounce of leadership and bravery left anyways. But for the sake of the good that was left in this world, she bravely put on a face and said "I haven't learned anything- but I know something serious is going to happen soon." And then promptly called in all the people for a top secret conference filled with ideas and ways to restore the world back to what it once had been.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord couldn't help but be furious with the escape of the Order Head. And decided to kill another one of his junior deatheaters. What did they think this was anyways? A fad?

* * *

Author Note: Did you like? I think the writing style might be a bit different, but please read and review! 


End file.
